Testing?
by Angelique Aurealis
Summary: This isn't a fully developed story yet, but with your help, it can be. I haven't written in a while, so this is just me stretching my creative wings. If you like it, review and I'll add more!


Disclaimer: These things are so annoying... Anyway, I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series aside from official merchandise, and I am in no way profiting from the lack of sleep I get from writing this thing.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Marie sat anxiously by the kitchen table, swinging her legs under the seat of her chair and sighing dramatically. This was the morning of her 10th birthday, which could only mean one thing: her Hogwarts acceptance letter was due to arrive at any moment.  
  
Marie's family was fairly large, and, being the youngest, Marie had seen both her older siblings (along with various cousins) receive their Hogwarts letters. Now, it was finally time for her to get her own. She attempted to whistle, inhaling and exhaling equal parts of stray hair and oxygen in an unsuccessful endeavor to form a melody. Realizing the impossibility of success, she resorted to tapping her fingers instead.  
  
Suddenly, a loud series of thumps disrupted her concentration, and her older brother bounded down the stairs. At twelve, Sebastian was in his second year at Hogwarts, though he hadn't made many friends there. He was unusually reserved when talking to people he didn't know, which explained the fact that he didn't get to know many people. His green eyes slowly scanned the room in search of food, but found none.  
  
"Has mum made breakfast yet, or should I make my own?" he inquired of his younger sister.  
  
"She isn't awake yet. She promised me her special pumpkin bread for my birthday breakfast, so if I were you, I'd wait," she responded, obviously expecting something.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" he said as he sat down, "Today's your birthday! Have you got your letter yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Marie sighed impatiently. She was not a believer in the excitement of anticipation.  
  
"You'll get it soon enough, don't worry. I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff with me and Becca. It runs in the family, you know. Mum and Dad were in Hufflepuff, and so were Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Samuel, Cousin Angelica, and... Who else was there...?" he thought out loud, not expecting Marie to answer.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Happy birthday'?" she asked with a slight undertone of annoyance. "I suppose not," she continued without letting him respond, "Well, it's usually said from one person to another on the anniversary of one's birth, and-"  
  
"Happy birthday, Marie!" her mother called from the kitchen staircase. Marie leapt out of the chair and ran to receive a hug. "Have you gotten your letter yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. It's only 9:00, though; there's still loads of time for it to get here," Marie replied as she tried her best to sound patient and mature.  
  
"Well, I'll start breakfast, and we can watch for it together. I expect you'll soon be in Hufflepuff, like your father and I..." she trailed off, obviously reminiscing about her own days as a schoolgirl.  
  
Her mother made her way over to make breakfast, giggling and blushing sporadically and humming all the while. She paused momentarily and spoke as if she was dreaming. "Oh, it's too bad your father's left for work already; I know he loves pumpkin bread..."  
  
Sebastian and Marie exchanged looks of confusion as their mother giggled once more. Their mother generally had a bit more sanity than she seemed to possess now. Of course, there were always times like these when she would lead her children to wonder about the questionable reason of adults.  
  
At about 9:30, their sister Becca descended the staircase. She had just woken up, and her brown hair was in a tangled mess on the side of her head. She yawned noisily, and pointed to a spot just over Marie's shoulder.  
  
Everyone turned to look for the reason of Becca's voluntary movement, and Becca took her seat at the breakfast table with Marie and Sebastian. Marie shrieked and jumped out of her chair, running to the specified window as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Marie opened the window excitedly and let in the owl that carried her letter. She all but snatched the paper from the owl's beak, gave the owl a pat, and eagerly ripped open the envelope.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Mordrine,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"It's finally here!" Marie sighed in relief. She had nearly begun to think it would never arrive. She read over the letter a few times more before handing it to her mother and sitting down to breakfast.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A/N: If you think the story's great so far (or that it could use some work), please let me know by way of that lovely "Submit Review" button you'll see at the bottom of this page. This is the first thing I've written in a really long time, so please leave me a note to give an opinion or critiques! 


End file.
